Thomas and the Magical Kingdom
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Thomas finds a magical kingdom while traveling to the Sodor border, where the engines don't believe in Sodor.
1. Chapter 1

**Another original Thomas story, this time it's a multi-chapter story entitled "Thomas and the Magical Kingdom" with added lines by tate310. This is Chapter 1. As always, I would appreciate sending PM requests for future chapters. Enjoy and comment.**

The Island of Sodor is a magical place, with lots and lots of railways. All the engines on the railroad work hard to get the job done and be really useful along the way.

One morning, the engines were planning their activities for the day, when Sir Topham Hatt arrived in Winston, his red car.

"Good morning everyone." he said. "I have a very special special that needs to be delivered to the Sodor border.

The engines were puzzled. What could the special be?  
"Thomas, you will collect the special at Brendam Docks, and take it to the station right at the Sodor border."

"Yes sir!" said Thomas, and he puffed away at once.

The other engines were cross. They wanted to see and collect the special for themselves.

When Thomas arrived at Brendam Docks, Cranky was lowing Thomas's special down,

"Hello Cranky! What's my special?"  
"It doesn't matter Thomas." said Cranky sternly. "All that matters that it has to get delivered to the Sodor border right away."  
"Alright Cranky." said Thomas.

But Thomas was still puzzled over what the special was.

Thomas puffed through the countryside, still wondering what the special could be.

When he arrived at the Sodor border, a yard manager came over to unload Thomas's special.

"Thank you Thomas." said the yard manager in a thick Scottish accent.

The special turned out to be lumber needed for a new sign warning about inspections at the border.

With everything all set, Thomas puffed off home.

But on his way back, he noticed a curved track.

"I wonder if this is a shortcut?" asked Thomas.

Thomas wanted to get home fast, but he didn't know where the shortcut lead to.

So Thomas took the shortcut anyway, just to see where it would lead.

The shortcut went on for a very long distance, until it came to a tunnel.

"This must lead me back to Sodor." said Thomas

Thomas went through the tunnel, but when he came out, he noticed he wasn't in Sodor!

"Where am I?" wondered Thomas.

Thomas was in Sogem, which was a magical railroad kingdom.

Then, Thomas noticed a castle that looked a lot like Castle Loch.

So Thomas entered the castle, where two engines weirdly stared at him.

"Who are you?" asked one of them,

"I'm Thomas."

"Thomas, eh? Well my name is Perry, and this is Lady Emily."

Thomas noticed that Perry looked a lot like Percy, and Lady Emily looked a lot like Emily.

Just then, more engines gathered around Thomas. There was Duke Gerald, who looked a lot like Gordon, Count Toby, who looked a lot like Toby, Jerry, who looked like James, and Eddie, who looked a lot like Edward.

"Thomas, what brings you to our magical kingdom?" asked Perry.

"You see." said Thomas, "I was on my way back to Sodor, when I saw a shortcut. I took it, and that's how I ended up here."

"Did you just say Sodor?" said Count Toby.

"Yes, and I shall be going back there. Sir Topham Hatt shall be waiting for me."

Just then, a man walked in, who happened to look a lot like Sir Topham Hatt, right down to his suit. His name was Sir Chappell Winston.

"There is no such thing as Sodor. It's just an island with nothing to see or do." said Sir Chappell Winston.

Thomas was surprised.

"But there is a Sodor!" said Thomas. "If you come back with me, I can show you what Sodor is really like.

"You aren't leaving Sogem." said Sir Chappell Winston. "You are staying here forever and ever and ever."

"But I must leave." said Thomas. "Goodbye to you all."

Without another word said, Thomas rushed off, back to Sodor.

All the engines on Sogem were both crossed and confused. They still didn't believe in Sodor, and wanted Thomas to return, but that's another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 of "Thomas and the Magical Kingdom" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

Back in Sogem, the engines were awaiting Thomas to arrive back.

They waited and waited, but Thomas didn't arrive.  
"Your Highness," said Lady Emily. "Do you think we might've made an error here?"  
"What do you mean, my lady?" asked Prince Perry.  
Well," explained Lady Emily. "Thomas did say he lived on Sodor."  
"But we don't know any Sodors around our kingdom!" protested Duke Gerald.  
The engines were now confused. Was there really a Sodor?  
Just then, Sir Chappell Winston arrived.  
"I have a solution to our problem." he said.  
"What's the solution?" said Duke Gerald.  
"We are going to find out if this Sodor place that Thomas was talking about really does exist." he said.  
"But there is no Sodor!" said Lady Emily. "It doesn't exist!"  
"Ah, but we are going to find out the truth for ourselves." said Sir Chappell Winston.  
So the engines left, heading to find out the truth about Sodor.  
But right before exiting the kingdom, the engines suddenly headed back to the kingdom.  
Nobody knows why, but the engines kept waiting for Thomas to rearrive, which will be detailed in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3 of "Thomas and the Magical Kingdom" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

When Thomas arrived back at Knapford Station, Sir Topham Hatt was waiting on the platform. He was very cross.

"Where have you been Thomas?" he asked. "You have caused confusion and delay!"

"I'm sorry sir." said Thomas. "I ended up in this place called Sogem, where the engines don't believe in Sodor!"

"That is rubbish!" said Sir Topham Hatt. "Sodor is an actual place! This better not one of your made up stories!"

"It isn't sir! I can take you there if you want."  
Sir Topham Hatt didn't care. He just sternly walked away.

Thomas was stunned.

Later, he chuffed crossly into Brendam Docks. Percy was there.

"Why are you so cross Thomas?" asked Percy.

"Because nobody believes in me!" groaned Thomas. "Nobody believes in Sogem!"

"What is Sogem?" asked Percy.

"It's a magical place by the Sodor border." explained Thomas. "They don't believe in Sodor.

When Percy heard this, he was surprised.

"They don't believe in Sodor? That's very silly."

"It is silly, but we're gonna show them that Sodor does exist! Come on Percy!"

So Thomas and Percy puffed off towards Sogem.

When they arrived back in Sogem, the engines were all staring crossly at Thomas.

"Why did you run off back towards your empty Sodor?" asked Emily.

"Because there is really a Sodor!" said Thomas. "Just come with me, and I'll show you what it's like."

"Whoa there Thomas and friend." said Price Perry. "You two aren't leaving this kingdom."  
"Why?" asked Percy. "All we wanted to do was show you what Sodor is like."  
"Because there is no such thing as Sodor. It's just an empty island."

"But we're going to show you that Sodor does exist! Can you believe me for once?"

The Sogem engines stopped to think for a few minutes.

"We're sorry, but we still don't believe you." apologized Prince Perry.

Thomas was surprised. The Sogem engines still didn't believe him!

Percy was surprised too. Without out saying another word, he puffed back to Brendam Docks.

"Are you going to come or not?" asked Thomas crossly.

"We're not coming." said Prince Perry, "but you are staying in our special shed where you can rest until you accept the fact that Sodor doesn't exist."

Without another word, Thomas was escorted into the special shed. He wanted to prove to the Sogem engines that Sodor really did exist, but that's another chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4 of "Thomas and the Magical Kingdom" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

Thomas was feeling crosser than ever. He had been placed in a special shed in Sogem, until he was ready to not believe in Sodor anymore,

While Thomas was in his special shed, his driver and fireman had been treated to a delicious supper of cheeseburgers and fries.

After their supper, they went over to see Thomas, who was still fuming.

"It's not fair!" grumbled Thomas. "Why can't these stupid engines believe in Sodor?!"

"It's alright Thomas." said the driver. "They're just silly!"  
"Rubbish!" said Thomas. "They've never heard of Sodor before."  
"Ever heard of the Rev W Audry?" asked the fireman,

"Who is he?" asked Thomas.

"He created our wonderful island." explained the driver. "If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't exist."

This made Thomas feel better. He had learned a lot about the Rev W Audry from the other engines, and felt glad that he created the Island of Sodor.

"But will the Sogem engines believe in Sodor?" asked Thomas.

"We'll see." said the driver. "Now you get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow."

The driver and fireman left, and Thomas went to sleep.

Next morning, Thomas woke up to a great surprise.

"I think they believe us now!" exclaimed Thomas's driver.

Thomas wanted to know if this was true or not, but that's another chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5 of "Thomas and the Magical Kingdom" Enjoy and comment.**

The engines of Sogem had overheard Thomas's chatter about the Rev W Audry, and had now believed in Sodor.

But they really wanted to know more about Sodor.

They called Thomas into the main room.

"Since we believe that Sodor really exists, Thomas shall first explain what Sodor is like."

So Thomas started to explain Sodor to the other engines.

 _The Island of Sodor is surrounded by beautiful blue sea. It has fields of green and sandy yellow beaches. There are rivers, streams, and lots of trees where the birds sing. There are windmills, a coal mine, and docks where visitors to the Island arrive. The Island also has lots and lots of railway lines._

"How many railway lines?" asked Prince Perry.

"The whole Island is covered with railroad tracks." said Thomas.

"Very well." said Prince Perry. Now that Thomas has told us about Sodor, we shall all tell him that we believe him. Lady Emily will begin, and I will go last.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Count Toby.

"You'll see." replied Prince Perry.

So Lady Emily began.

"I believe in Sodor and want to be your friend." she said.

"Thank you." said Thomas.

Jerry went next.

"I'm really eager to see what Sodor is like." he said.

Count Toby went next.

"I believe in Sodor, and can't wait to see what it's like."

Eddie went next.

"Now that I believe in Sodor, I can trust you now."

Then, Duke Gerald went.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you at first, but now I can trust you."

Prince Perry then went, but I don't want to tell you what he said until the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter 6 of "Thomas and the Magical Kingdom" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

The Sogem engines had just finished telling Thomas that they had believed in Sodor.

But there was still one other engine left to tell Thomas about Sodor; Prince Perry.

"Aren't you going to go?" asked Count Toby.

But Prince Perry wasn't so sure what to say to Thomas. He thought about this for a _very_ long time.

Finally, Prince Perry turned to Thomas.

"When you first arrived in our magical kingdom, we thought you had come from the unknown. That's why we didn't believe you at first. So we kept you here so that you could believe in yourself. And I thought too, that we could believe in Sodor. So that's why me and all the other engines here in Sogem, believe in Sodor.

Thomas was very pleased at what Prince Perry had said,

"Thank you for your kindness." said Thomas.

"And maybe sometime, you can tell me and the engines about the Rev W Audry, and how he created your wonderful island."

"That would be great!" said Thomas. "And maybe one day, you can come see what Sodor is really like."

Later that night, Prince Perry came to Thomas in his shed,

"What brings you here?" asked Thomas.

"I don't want anybody knowing this. I'm an awkward thinker. I think differently than others,"

"That's what makes you special." said Thomas. "Everyone is special in his or her own way."

Prince Perry smiled.

"Thank you Thomas." he said. "But please don't tell them that I'm an awkward thinker.

Thomas agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the last chapter for "Thomas and the Magical Kingdom" with added lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

After spending a few days in Sogem, it was time for Thomas and the crew to return back to Sodor.

Thomas was dissapointed that he had to go back to Sodor, but he was excited to tell his friends all about Sogem.

"Are you going to come back and visit?" asked Count Toby.

"Of course!" said Thomas.

"Please bring your friends." added in Lady Emily.

"I will!" said Thomas.

Then, Prince Perry turned to Thomas.

"I hope you will come and visit our kingdom soon." he said. "And I want to see your friends too."

"Thank you all for believing in Sodor." said Thomas. "Prince Perry, I will come back to visit you very soon."

"Very well." agreed Prince Perry. "We shall all look forward to your return."

Then, Thomas said goodbye, and puffed off back to Sodor.

Thomas soon arrived back at Brendam Docks. Percy was waiting for him.

"Hello Thomas!" he said. "It's glad to see that you're back, How was Sogem?"

"They finally believed me!" said Thomas. "And we're going back there!"

"Going back where?"

The voice was Sir Topham Hatt.

"Please don't scold me sir! I got the engines to believe in Sodor!"

Sir Topham Hatt looked at Thomas.

"What engines?"

"The engines of Sogem! They believe in Sodor!"

"I see." said Sir Topham Hatt. "I am glad that you taught the engines to believe in Sodor. You are a really useful engine!"

Thomas beamed from buffer to buffer, and was pleased to have new friends that believed in him.


End file.
